Many quick-service restaurants and other businesses have a “drive-through” which allows customers to place an order and also receive the ordered items without exiting their vehicle. A typical drive-through is a roadway equipped with a speaker and microphone to allow a customer in a vehicle to interact with a cashier operating a remote point-of-sale (POS) terminal. A drive-through allows customers to make purchases more conveniently, and consequently businesses with drive-throughs tend to promote customer satisfaction and customer loyalty.
However, applicants have recognized that drive-through customers may be provided with additional benefits. In particular, drive-through customers may be provided with customized benefits in a manner not addressed by the prior art.